


If It's Broke... Well... Still Don't Fix It

by Taybay14



Series: Saving people, writing prompts [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Apartment Living, Bottom Cas, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Neighbors, Cute, Flirty Cas, I had no idea that last one was a tag but that's nifty, Mostly Fluff, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Showers, Smut, Tons of showers, Top Dean, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: Tumblr Prompt from @agusha:So Dean lives in a huge apartment block and Cas is his new weird hot neighbor down the hall. One day Cas shows up at Dean’s door, asking if he could use his shower because he has no water at his own place for some reason.Dean lets him use it, and when Cas comes out of the shower, wet body wrapped in a towel only, hands full of clothes, Dean almost misses the “thank you again, I have this really important date tonight”. Dean ends up not asking for his number, of course, and the next time he sees him in an elevator it’s all awkward.Then one day Cas is there at his door again, with the same problem, and Dean can’t say no. When Cas’s still in the shower, Sam suddenly shows up, having cancelled his plans at the last minute and wanting to hang out with his brother. Imagine his surprise, when he sees a naked dude come out of Dean’s shower.(of course, then we find out that Cas only meant to meet up with his best friend Charlie that night, and he tries to find another excuse for shower to stop by Dean’s apartment)





	If It's Broke... Well... Still Don't Fix It

Castiel sighs in exasperation as he gives up fiddling with the damn shower head. He doesn't have time for this. If he knew the thing was broken, he would have showered at the gym. But he didn't know, so he didn't do that, and now he's standing in the bathroom soaked in sweat with less than an hour before his plans with Charlie.

His frustration morphs into a fragile hope as he starts to plot out a way to use this little inconvenience to his advantage. Grinning to himself, Castiel heads into the hall of his new apartment block. He knocks a few times on his hot neighbor’s door and steps back, waiting. 

Dean’s in the middle of cooking dinner when he hears the knock. He looks up at the clock in confusion. It's too late for Sammy to be stopping by, and none of his friends just drop in without calling first. 

When Dean answers the door, he nearly chokes on his damn tongue. He was expecting the little old lady next door asking for help with something, or maybe someone asking if he's seen their cat. 

He wasn't expecting his hot, eccentric new neighbor to be standing there. Shirtless. Wearing nothing but soft black sweatpants that hang low on his hips, revealing a happy trail that disappears beneath black boxer briefs. 

Dean licks his lips on instinct, then blushes when he realizes it. He looks his neighbor in the eye once he has himself under control. The man just smiles, either having no idea Dean just obviously checked him out, or not caring that he did. 

"Hey, neighbor," the guy finally says, breaking the tension. 

"Uh... hey."

"Listen, my shower is broken, and I'm all sweaty and gross from the gym. Can I borrow yours?"

Dean's mind stumbles over the word _gym_, his eyes once again betraying him as they openly scan the man again. Oh yeah. This guy most definitely goes to the gym. Dean can see the evidence all over him. 

"Can I?"

"Huh? What?" Dean takes a step back, slightly disoriented. Then he remembers where he is and what his hot neighbor wants. "Oh. Yeah. Sure. Uh… right this way. It's down the hall and to-"

"The right. Yeah, I know. I've got the same layout."

"Oh. Right. Duh."

Without another word, or even a glance at Dean, the guy disappears into the bathroom. Dean can smell his food burning, so he hurries over to turn the stove off, setting aside the pot and pan on heating pads. _Should he invite sexy neighbor guy to dinner? _There's more than enough. And, if Dean is being honest, he's been crushing on the guy since he moved in. This is his chance to act on that. 

Maybe he could start by asking for the guy's number. 

Dean tenses when he hears the bathroom door creak open down the hall. He fumbles with a wooden spoon, trying to look like he's doing something. It's hard to keep up the casual act when the guy comes into view. 

The man is like a damn sex god as he stands there wearing nothing but one of Dean's gray towels wrapped around his waist in a rather loose loop, considering the towel is starting to slip off one hip. Water droplets slowly travel down his chest, taking their time to savor every dip and curve. Dean can't blame them. He'd like to take his time exploring that body too. 

"Sorry. Had to borrow a towel. Didn't really think before coming over."

"Yeah, no-" Dean stops when he hears how high his voice is, clearing his throat before finishing. "No problem. Don't worry about it."

"Cool. Well, thanks man," the guy says with an easy smile. He adjusts his grip on the pair of sweatpants and boxer briefs he's holding in a crumpled ball. A black curl is falling on his forehead, dangling above his right eye. With a flick of his chin, the guy has the curl back in place. 

_Why is that simple move so sexy? _

_Get ahold of yourself, Winchester. _

"I should get going. I have a really important date tonight. But thank you again. I really appreciate it."

Dean's heart sinks as low as his gut will allow. "Of course. Anytime."

"Cool. I'll remember to bring my own towel next time," the guy says with a wink before opening the front door and disappearing. 

"Next time?" Dean asks no one, still staring at the door that the guy just closed behind himself. 

Then he looks down at his wooden spoon and groans. He was holding it upside down the entire time. 

\---- 

The following morning, Dean is running late to work. He had woken up with some serious morning wood, courtesy of his hot neighbor, so he needed a cold shower. Of course, being in the shower where hot neighbor was naked did absolutely nothing to solve Dean's problem. So, he gave in. Pressed one hand flat against the shower wall, as if someone was pinned between it and him, and jerked himself off with the other. What's the harm anyway, right? He'll be no more than 5 minutes late, and his boss is the kind of guy that won't care as long as he gets today's work done. No harm, no foul. 

Except, Dean finds his foul in the elevator. He doesn't even realize his hot neighbor is the one holding the door open for him, focused on finishing the task of buttoning his shirt. Then he looks up and locks gazes with bright blue eyes. The air in his chest seems to get stuck, pressure building with every passing second. He looks around, doing a nonchalant scan to see if anyone else is in the elevator. 

Nope. Just them.

And they have 17 floors to go. 

This guy was in his apartment last night. Naked in his shower, and then talking to him in nothing but a towel. Dean jacked off to images of him less than an hour ago! 

Dean ducks his chin, already feeling a blush crawling up his neck. He stares intently at the glowing numbers of the elevator. 

14

13

12

11

Seriously? No one needs to use the elevator right now? The one time it doesn't stop at every damn floor, and it's when Dean desperately needs other people to get inside this sexually tense box. Or, more accurately, sexually tense but also mortifyingly embarrassed box. 

10

9

The doors open - thank god - and three people get on. Two girls around their age and an elderly man that looks like he has a stick up his ass. 

Of course, _this _is when Dean's hot neighbor finally speaks. "Hey, I washed your towel."

Dean looks over at him, his mind reeling. His neighbor must take this as confusion, because he adds, "Ya know, the one you let me borrow after I showered at your place. I washed it. If you want it back."

Catching the scandalized looks Dean's getting from the three-person audience - yes, even the old man is intrigued - Dean stumbles over a quick, "Go ahead 'n keep it."

The second the door opens on the main level, Dean is flying out of there. 

\----

A week later, Castiel’s shower breaks again. 

He may or may not be the direct cause of this. There’s no proof. 

Who can blame him, anyway? Anyone would leap at another chance to get naked in that guy's apartment. Making him act all adorably nervous, cheeks pink and hands fidgety. Plus, Castiel made a mistake by telling the guy he had a date. For some reason, Castiel had been worried he looked like a pathetic guy trying to use an excuse to get naked and come onto the neighbor, so Castiel had made up the fact he was going on a date, when really he was just going to hangout with Charlie. And now his hot neighbor can't even look at him. 

That won't do. Castiel misses the little peeks he'd always catch from his neighbor, and he misses the shy but hopeful smiles he always earned whenever he interacted with him. 

That's why Castiel finds himself at his neighbor's door again just two days later. 

He answers it in a suit this time. A nice suit, too. He's messing with his tie as he opens the door, not even looking up. 

"Hot date?" Castiel asks, feeling like an idiot now. 

Green eyes flick up at Castiel before his neighbor is stepping back and doing a double take. He scans the contents in Castiel’s arms, a towel and soap, then the rest of Castiel before finally meeting Castiel’s eyes again. 

Clearing his throat, he says, "No. Just got home from something. Can't get this damn tie off."

"Here. Let me." Castiel steps into his space, not even hesitating as he reaches for the man's tie and begins to loosen it. The fabric is all wrinkled and distressed, like the man spent his night tugging on it. When he gets it loose enough to slip over his head, Castiel hands his neighbor the tie and steps back, readjusting the towel and soap now that he has both hands free. 

"Th-thanks."

"No problem. Listen, my shower is broken again, and I was hoping-"

"Yes," the guy says enthusiastically, cutting him off. Then his cheeks turn bright red and he mumbles, "I mean, yeah. Yes. Of course. Like I said, ya know, any time."

"Thank you," Castiel says as he's led inside. 

His hot neighbor nods, staring off at something across the room as he asks, "You got another date?" 

"Umm… no, actually. That date was a disaster. I'm just hanging out with friends tonight."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." It might be wishful thinking, but Castiel has a feeling his neighbor isn't sorry at all. Especially considering the fact he looks Castiel in the eyes and gives him a bright smile that takes him aback a little. "Well, you know where the shower is."

\---- 

It becomes a damn routine, to the point where if his hot neighbor doesn't stop by before 10 PM, Dean gets concerned. He's showered at Dean's seven times now, all within the last two weeks. The guy doesn't even give an excuse anymore. Whenever he shows up, Dean just waves him in. It's better that way. Less small talk, which means less opportunity to make himself look like an idiot. 

Tonight, the knock on his door comes earlier than normal. He swings it open and gives his neighbor an easy smile. His confidence is starting to grow with every shower the guy takes at his place. Except for the towel scene. All seven towel scenes so far have turned Dean to a brainless pile of mush. 

"Hey, I was just grabbing a beer. You want one?" Dean asks, not even acknowledging the full shower-caddy his neighbor now has with him. 

"Beer sounds good. Nothing better than a shower beer."

"I can agree with that. Here ya go," Dean says as he opens a bottle and hands it to his neighbor. Their fingers brush, and Dean feels like a damn teenager again from the way that simple touch sets his body on fire. 

With a lingering look that holds something Dean can't interpret, Castiel heads off to the shower. Dean stands in the kitchen sipping his beer and trying to analyze why something felt different. He hopes it was a good kind of different. 

It _felt _like a good different. 

Another knock on his door has Dean thoroughly confused. Everyone he knows is busy tonight, and hot-neighbor-shower-guy is in the shower already. 

Dean opens the door to find his little brother standing on the threshold. He grins when he sees Dean, perking up just like he used to when he was a kid. Without being invited in, Sam pushes into the apartment and throws his backpack on the ground. It’s nothing out of the ordinary for them. What’s out of the ordinary is Dean having a naked guy in his shower. 

“I - I thought you had plans tonight, Sammy. Date with Jess. Right?”

“Right. I canceled.” Sam flops down on one of the stools at the breakfast counter, nearly breaking the damn thing considering his size. “Midterms are coming up and I’m so stressed out, Dean. I just needed downtime. Figured it’d do me some good to spend it with you. We’ve barely seen each other since the semester started.” 

“Right. Of course. I’d love that, Sammy.”

“Can we order pizza?”

Dean rubs the back of his neck, doing the math in his head for this month’s bills. “Yeah. I can swing pizza. You wanna-”

“Dean, is your shower running?”

“Huh?” Dean nearly spills his beer. “Oh, well. Yes. That’s just - well, I’m letting - my neighbor. He - uh… his shower is broken.”

Sam puts his chin on his fist, smirking knowingly. “Why was that so hard to say?”

“It wasn’t.”

“Neighbor guy is cute, then, I presume?”

“Why - why would you even - what? No. I mean - he is, but - he’s just-”

“Oh. Hey there,” Dean’s neighbor says, cutting Dean’s rambling off when he walks into the kitchen to find that Dean’s not alone. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“No, no problem.” Sam puts his hands up, still smirking. “If anything, I was the one interrupting.” 

Dean’s neighbor grips his towel tight, making sure it doesn’t fall off. Dean can’t help but notice that he never did that before. When he’s alone with Dean, he has no qualms about his towel possibly falling off. 

Flicking his blue eyes at Dean, then back at Sam, Dean’s neighbor asks, “Are you two-?”

“Oh my god, ew. No. Dean’s my older brother.” Sam hits Dean in the bicep and gestures to his neighbor. “Introduce me to your friend, asshole.”

Dean pauses, blinking once at Sam, then again at his neighbor. He doesn’t know the guy’s name. How can he introduce them if he doesn’t know his name?

This guy has showered multiple times in his apartment, has talked to him nearly naked, has flirted and made him feel like a total idiot, and yet, Dean has no idea what his name is. 

“I’m Castiel,” his neighbor says with a smile, reaching out to give Sam his free hand. 

“Sam. It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too.” Castiel looks at Dean again, and Dean swears he catches a blush. “I should go. You two have a good night.”

“Wait!” Sam calls, stopping Castiel with a hand on his arm. “We’re ordering pizza. Stay and hangout.”

Without looking at Dean, Castiel shakes his head and mumbles, “I have plans. Sorry,” then scurries out the door. 

Sam looks at Dean with an arched eyebrow. “You have some explaining to do.”

\---- 

It’s when Castiel comes over for his fourteenth shower that he has the courage to do it. Ever since meeting Dean’s little brother, and seeing that there’s more to Dean than being just some hot guy down the hall, Castiel has been thinking non-stop about being with Dean. No longer just a concept. No longer just a game to see how flustered he can make Dean. No longer about getting in the guy’s pants for a one-time thing. 

Nope. Castiel wants to shower in Dean’s shower all the time. Then get dirty in Dean’s bed. Then shower again. He wants to have pizza nights with Dean and Sam. He wants to know why Dean was in that stuffy suit. He wants to know where Dean goes on Wednesday nights, because he usually gets home around 2 or 3 in the morning as opposed to around 5 or 6 like every other night. 

It’d be a bonus to find out Dean’s last name. 

When Dean answers the door for him, he’s on the phone. It feels so natural. So domestic. He just opens the door, gives Castiel a smile, and notches his head to let him know he can come in. 

“Yeah, yeah, I hear ya,” Dean says to whoever is on the phone. He pushes the door shut behind Castiel with his foot and gives Castiel another heart-stopping smile, like he’s just so damn pleased to see him. “I’ll get to it, Bobby.”

Dean hands Castiel a bottle of beer, their fingers brushing together. Instead of stepping back from Castiel, though, Dean stays in front of him. Practically right up against him. He puts his free hand on the breakfast counter and Castiel feels like he’s pinned. 

It’s a very nice feeling. 

“I’ll come in early. Yeah. No. I ordered that part last week.” Dean pauses, listening to the man on the other end of the conversation. As he does so, his green eyes travel along every inch of Castiel. Like he’s studying him. Memorizing him. 

“Alright. Yup. See ya at 5 tomorrow. Bright and early. Yup. Night Bobby.”

Dean puts the phone down on the counter and takes a deep breath, then gives Castiel another smile. “Shower still broken?”

“Umm… actually, I have a confession to make.”

“Oh?” Dean asks, raising his eyebrow. “That so?”

“Yeah. Well, you see, it’s like this.” Castiel nibbles on his bottom lip. “My shower got fixed a while ago.”

Castiel doesn’t include the part where he actually broke it three times before realizing he didn’t actually need to break the damn thing, he just needed to _tell _Dean it was broken. He figures that would just be too much. 

Dean puts his other hand on the breakfast bar and tilts his head, eyes full of something dark and heated that Castiel doesn’t think he’s ever seen before in this man. “Yes. I know.”

“You - you know?”

“Yup.” Dean smirks, lifting a hand to take Castiel’s beer and drink from it. He gives it back to Castiel and settles his hand on the counter again, still smiling. “I’m the one who fixed it. Three times, in fact. Must be a faulty shower.”

Jaw nearly dropping, Castiel shakes his head as he tries to wrap his mind around that. “How?”

“Sort of a part-time job. I help the guy out with maintenance, he knocks off 300 from my rent every month.”

Feeling his face turn bright red, Castiel looks away from Dean and down at the beer they’re apparently sharing. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Figured you’d tell me eventually.” Dean leans in closer, making it impossible for Castiel to see anything but him. For now, he stays focused on Dean’s adam’s apple. It’s a much safer place to look than in Dean’s eyes. “I do appreciate the fact ya stopped _actually _breaking it, though. It was a bitch to fix.”

“I - I had no idea what I was doing. Just sorta… fucked with shit until it didn’t work.”

“Yes. I saw.” The low chuckle that follows Dean’s response does dangerous things to Castiel. Things he should not be feeling when Dean is pressed right up against him, able to feel his cock grow as it fills with blood. Castiel holds his breath, thinking maybe Dean just won’t notice. Or maybe he’s the kind of guy that wouldn’t point it out. 

He notices. 

He’s the kind of guy to point it out. 

“You’re more than welcome to take care of that in my shower, Cas,” Dean nearly growls as he rolls his hips against Castiel’s boner, letting him know exactly what he’s talking about. “I could even join you.”

“I - yeah - really?” Castiel pants, eyes rolling back in his head as Dean starts kissing his way down the side of his neck. 

“Really.” Castiel can feel Dean’s smile spreading across his lips as he continues kissing his exposed skin, and boy does that do things to him. Very nice things. “I mean, it’s only fair, right? I’ve been _so_ nice letting you use it.”

Castiel gulps. “Yeah. Yes. Okay.”

“Great.” Dean pulls back, looking completely unaffected, and takes Castiel’s beer from him again. He turns his back without saying another word, clearly expecting Castiel to follow. 

And Castiel definitely follows. 

The second they’re inside the small bathroom, Dean’s on him. He has him pinned up against the closed door as he brings their lips together for the first time. Castiel’s knees go weak at how _skilled _Dean is. Castiel can feel the kiss in his stomach. In his cock. In his damn toes. It’s like electricity. 

He’s not going to survive sex if this is how intense a damn kiss is.

And since when does Dean have the power? This was Castiel’s game. That asshole won weeks ago, found out Castiel's secret, and Castiel hadn’t even known. It’s rude. Unfair. He should most definitely show Dean who is the boss in this sit-

“Oooh,” Castiel whines, thoughts pulled far far away as he realizes Dean has Castiel’s pants shoved down to his knees and Castiel’s cock in his hand. All Castiel can do is watch in a trance as Dean strokes him. He manages to eventually lift his gaze, meeting Dean’s green eyes, and it’s a fucking mistake, he’ll tell ya that much. That look alone could make a guy come. 

“Shirt off,” Dean orders as he presses in closer, hand teasing the underside of Castiel’s cockhead, right where he’s most sensitive. 

With trembling hands, Castiel removes his own shirt. Then he quickly removes Dean’s belt and pushes his pants and boxers down enough to grab Dean’s cock. Castiel feels slightly more confident now that they’re both in the same position, but that confidence fades quickly. 

In one very fluid, sexy as all hell, move, Dean lets go of Castiel’s cock, leans back, grabs his shirt at the back of his neck, yanks it up and off his body, throws it to the side, presses back against Castiel, grabbing both of their cocks in his one huge hand, knocking Castiel’s hand that was on him to the side. 

Castiel barely had time to blink. 

“Wanna get in?” Dean pants, thankfully just as affected as Castiel is right now. 

Just now noticing that the shower has been running this entire time, Castiel nods his head, unable to speak actual words at the moment. Dean lets go of their cocks and practically hauls Castiel into the shower, pressing him against that wall now instead of the other. Hot water pours over the both of them, hitting Dean right beneath his left ear as he grins down at Castiel in the way a lion would grin down at its prey. 

“You have no idea how many times I’ve pictured this. Having you pinned right here. I can barely take a fucking shower these days without rubbing one out to the thought of you.”

Castiel looks at Dean through his lashes, loving how turned on the man looks. He can tell Dean’s fighting to hold himself back. Castiel doesn’t want him to. 

“Show me,” Castiel pleads, putting a hand on Dean’s right hip and pulling him forward until their cocks rub together. The two of them groan because it feels ten times better now that they’re wet and slippery. “Show me everything you’ve thought about doing to me.”

“We wouldn’t survive everything tonight. Think your shower can be broken a few more times?”

“Think that can be arranged.”

“Great.” Dean places a hand on Castiel’s chest, keeping him firmly in place as he reaches outside of the shower curtain and blindly searches for something. There’s the sound of things clattering to the floor but he must not mind because when he comes back, condom in hand, he’s grinning like a kid on Christmas. 

Castiel watches as he tears it open with his teeth, his heart racing ten times faster now as he realizes Dean’s going to top him. It’s happened before, of course it has, but Castiel’s usually on top. He likes feeling in control. He likes to have a say. Plus, he’s never really gotten that great of a feeling from anal. Doesn’t get what all the hype is about. 

But he’s not going to say any of that. No way in hell. He’s worked too hard for this moment. 

Once the condom is rolled on, Dean grabs Castiel by the backs of his thighs and heaves him up, slamming him back against the wall and holding him there until Castiel wraps his legs around his waist. Dean nips and kisses his way up to Castiel’s ear before sucking in his ear lobe, making Castiel cry out and buck in his arms. 

“You good like this?” Dean asks in a strangled voice. “You good with me fucking you, Cas?”

“G-great.” Castiel rolls his hips as if to say hurry the hell up. “Go ‘head.”

Castiel feels Dean’s finger probing at his hole and jerks when he realizes the guy has lube - _where the hell did he get lube? _

More importantly_, where the hell has this man been all of Castiel’s life?_

The ability to care, or even really think, evaporates when Dean finally manages to get the two fingers he’s been gently prodding him with inside of him. Castiel rests his head back against the shower wall and breathes. It’s been so damn long. Years. 

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Dean whispers, his fingers pulling back and rubbing at his rim. The action makes Castiel whimper. “I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“No. No! Not - don’t hurt. Do it again,” Castiel pants, thinking he might die if Dean doesn’t fuck him soon. 

After a slight hesitation, Dean circles his rim and plunges inside of him. The burn is much less this time, and Castiel starts to feel that distant pleasure he always feels when someone’s inside of him. He finds himself hoping Dean’s not someone who will get offended if Castiel starts jerking himself later. In fact, Castiel starts to bring his hand to his cock now, feeling his erection wane as Dean does something weird inside of him, his fingers moving like they’re searching. 

Just before Castiel gets his fingers around himself, Dean finds what he was looking for. 

And holy hell. 

_What the fuck just happened? _

Castiel scratches his hand down from Dean’s shoulder to his elbow as his body twists, half because of how good it feels and half because he’s never felt that in his entire life and that’s a tad concerning. Is that his prostate? Is that what it feels like to -

“Oooooooooooohh, fuck. Yes.” Castiel stops analyzing, just trying to hold still so Dean doesn’t lose this magical spot he has discovered inside of him. “W - holy - oooooooh.”

Dean chuckles as he pulls back from kissing Castiel’s neck and watches as the guy squirms in his arms. Two fingers, just playing games with his prostate, and the guy looks wrecked. That’s so unbelievably hot. Dean figured he was a pro. Figured Castiel did this all of the time. He was so confident. He was always the one to tease and fluster Dean. The one to walk around nearly naked. The one to wink over his shoulder or make suggestive comments just before leaving. 

And the second Dean’s hands are on him, the guy is like goo. 

All bark, no bite. 

Dean likes that. 

Fuck, Dean likes that a lot. 

He pulls his fingers out, not sure he can last much longer without being inside of Castiel. This makes Castiel whine and opens his blue eyes. He looks down at Dean with a pout that’s fucking adorable and sexy as hell at the same time - _who knew that was even a thing?_

_Where the hell has this guy been all of Dean’s life?_

“What’re you pouting ‘bout?” Dean teases as he lines himself up. 

A gorgeous blush spreads across Castiel’s face as he admits, “That felt good.”

“You think this won’t?”

Blue eyes dart away and Dean pauses. He shifts Castiel against him so he can free a hand, using it to cup his cheek and guide his face forward again. Castiel looks nervous. Guilty, almost. “I just don’t get off on anal is all. I mean, I do. Don’t worry. It’ll be fine. Just gotta, ya know, help myself along.”

Dean raises an eyebrow and smirks. “Yeah. Okay. We’ll see ‘bout that.”

“No, I’m ser- ooo,” Castiel stops talking as Dean enters him, dropping his head so his chin is against his chest. His thighs are starting to quiver where they squeeze Dean’s legs. By the time Dean’s completely inside of him, he has Castiel panting and whimpering. 

Dean pulls back until the crown of his cock is catching on Castiel's fluttering rim. Remembering exactly where Castiel’s prostate was, Dean shifts his hips, uses his grip on Castiel’s ass to tilt him, and gently slides back in at the perfect angle. The moan he pulls from Castiel is beautiful.

“Good?” Dean checks, fighting every instinct to let loose on this guy. 

“Goooood.” 

Making sure his feet are planted firmly, Dean pulls out of Castiel and rolls his hips to stretch his rim. He chuckles as Castiel makes this cute little sound, but the laugh dies in his throat as he slams forward. Castiel’s body locks up but Dean doesn’t stop this time. He just rests his forehead on Castiel’s shoulder and focuses on fucking him in the spot he needs to be. 

From the sounds of things, he’s doing an excellent job. 

Castiel is no longer forming words, and the noises coming from him can’t even be described as one definite thing. No whines or moans or whimpers or screams. It’s all just a jumbled, incoherent, desperate mess. 

A hand tugs at Dean’s hair and he lifts his head to look at Castiel through hooded eyes. The moment he’s in kissing distance, Castiel is yanking him forward and smashing their mouths together. Dean kisses him until he’s breathless, then pulls back so he can inhale. He starts sucking marks into the side of Castiel’s neck, then travels along to his shoulder with the intention of resting his head there. 

The second his lips brush the smooth patch of skin between where the collarbone and the shoulder meet, Castiel shivers, his body melting completely in Dean’s arms. So much so that the weight is a bit hard to manage. Dean rips the shower curtain back and stumbles along, rubbing his feet the best he can against the bath mat so they aren’t slippery. He accidentally bumps them into a wall and a door jam, but they just giggle like teenagers the entire time. 

When Dean finally gets them to his bedroom, he’s laying Castiel’s soaking wet body on his blankets and laying his body over him. Through all that, Dean’s cock never slipped out of Castiel, so the second they’re comfortable, all Dean has to do is start fucking into him again. 

And this is much better, because he can lean his weight back on his knees and push Castiel’s legs until his ass is at the perfect angle. Then he just stares at Castiel and watches him fall apart as Dean returns to nailing his prostate over and over. 

Castiel is in his own world down there. Lost to what Dean’s doing to him. The sight of that makes it hard for Dean to last, and he thinks maybe he won’t be able to beat the challenge, maybe Dean won’t be able to get him to come just from this. 

Just as he’s considering reaching down and touching Castiel to help him along, he feels the tell-tale twitches in Castiel’s ass. Sure enough, he flicks his eyes to Castiel’s cock and watches. Just a few seconds later, the guy is spraying his own stomach and chest with cum. 

Seeing Castiel like that - dripping wet from their shower, body well-fucked and relaxed, torso covered in his own cum, trying to breathe through the remnants of his first ever prostate orgasm - and Dean’s gone. 

Once he's emptied himself inside Castiel, Dean rolls them and collapses so Castiel is the one on top. Castiel wiggles until his head can rest in the dip of Dean’s neck. He nuzzles Dean and presses a kiss there before relaxing his body. 

Feeling both exhausted and exhilarated, Dean closes his eyes and starts mindlessly drawing with his finger on Castiel’s bareback. Castiel hums in appreciation and presses in closer to him. 

“It’s official,” Castiel says on a whimsical sigh. 

“What is?”

“My shower is permanently broken."

Dean chuckles, holding Castiel tighter. "Good thing you have a generous neighbor, then."

"Yeah." Castiel smiles up at him, cheeks flushed and blue eyes sleepy. "Good thing."

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to follow me on tumblr @ destiel-love-forever 
> 
> **Find the original tumblr prompt post here: https://agusha.tumblr.com/post/187900835008/destiel-au-prompt


End file.
